The present invention refers to a cover sheet for painting and lacquering jobs folded in at least two folding layers, a longitudinal edge portion of the material sheet being provided with an adhesive tape, projecting laterally beyond the longitudinal edge portion.
Such cover sheets are primarily used for painting, plastering, cleaning and lacquering jobs, where large areas, for example, walls, floors or windows must be covered to protect them against paint or plaster splashes, water or the like. Generally, these cover sheets are made of thin plastic material sheets folded in up to 36 folding layers with longitudinally extending folds. For different applications, cover sheets are offered with various adhesive tapes, differing in adhesive, the mechanical properties and thickness. Thus a manufacturer of cover sheets must dispose of a variety of special adhesive tapes to be able to offer all possible combinations of properties. Generally, the folded cover sheets are rolled into rolls, wherein it is necessary that the thickness of the adhesive tape is at least about the same as the thickness of the superposed folding layers. With a large number of folding layers, very thick adhesive tapes have to be used, which, because of their thickness, are available only in relatively short handling lengths of 100 m, for example, which, due to the repeated renewal of the adhesive tape rolls, means a short manufacturing cycle and high production costs.